publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Crime analysis
Crime analysis is a law enforcement profession dedicated to identification of, analysis of, and solutions to patterns, trends, and problems in crime and disorder. Crime analysts work for all levels of law enforcement agencies, though in the United States, most are employed by municipal or county police departments. Many crime analysts are civilian professionals; others are police officers appointed to a crime analysis position. Crime analysts study crime reports, arrests reports, and police calls for service to identify emerging patterns, series, and trends as quickly as possible. They analyze these phenomena for all relevant factors, sometimes predict or forecast future occurrences, and issue bulletins, reports, and alerts to their agencies. They then work with their police agencies to develop effective strategies and tactics to address crime and disorder. Other duties of crime analysts may include preparing statistics, data queries, or maps on demand; analyzing beat and shift configurations; preparing information for community or court presentations; answering questions from the public and the press; and providing data and information support for a police department's CompStat process. Effective crime analysis employs data mining, crime mapping, statistics, research methods, desktop publishing, charting, presentation skills, critical thinking, and a solid understanding of criminal behavior. In this sense, a crime analyst serves as a combination of an information systems specialist, a statistician, a researcher, a criminologist, a journalist, and a planner for a local police department. As a profession, crime analysis has existed since at least the 1960s (though some of its most essential functions were probably performed even in ancient times). The earliest known reference is in O.W. Wilson's 1963 edition of Police Administration. At first only present in very large municipal agencies, the profession got a boost in the 1970s under funding supplied by the Law Enforcement Assistance Administration (LEAA). It was during this decade that the first standardized "manuals" of the profession began to appear. After suffering a dearth of funding in the 1980s, the crime analysis scene changed dramatically in the 1990s with the computer revolution, the existence of new funding under the U.S. Department of Justice's COPS Office, the rise of several professional associations and federally-funded training programs, and the new emphasis within police departments on community policing and problem-oriented policing. In countries other than the United States, crime analysis is often called "intelligence analysis" or "criminal intelligence analysis," but in the U.S., this term is generally understood to apply to a different law enforcement discipline. As of 2003, 28% of local governments in the United States use GIS for crime tracking and investigative activities. Most of these jurisdictions include the larger police departments, while smaller jurisdictions (e.g. townships) may have a police force that consists of just a few police officers who do not specialize in crime analysis or any other specific aspect of law enforcement. A common misconception about a crime analyst's job, is that they go out to crime scenes to investigate; That is the job of a criminalist, to collect forensic evidence, or detective who investigates crimes. Crime (and criminal intelligence) analysis in the United Kingdom is governed by the National Intelligence Model, an Association of Chief Police Officers (ACPO) code of practice that establishes a common approach to the business. This was rolled out in 2000 by the National Criminal Intelligence Service (NCIS, now part of the Serious Organised Crime Service (SOCA)) and adopted by ACPO, becoming a requirement for UK police forces. Analysts support policing through the provision and support of four key 'Intelligence Products', these being the Strategic Assessment, the Tactical Assessment, the Problem Profile and the Subject Profile (formerly referred to as the 'Target Profile'). The analyst also has a toolbox of nine key supporting products available, these being referred to as 'Analytical Products'. The key skills of an analyst within UK law enforcement must to be identify patterns and trends, make inferences in relation to these patterns, provide recommendations to support action and provide products and briefings that deliver this information and interpretation clearly and in an appropriate format for the audience. There are varying roles available in law enforcement within the UK, from police forces to the Serious Organised Crime Agency to Her Majesty's Customs and Revenue (HMCR) to related roles in private companies such as insurance and telecoms providers. There is an increasing role for analysis within what is referred to as 'partners' within the police, including council authorities. This has particularly been the case since the Crime and Disorder Act (CDA) Review and the subsequent Crime and Disorder (Formulation and Implementation of Strategy) Regulations 2007, which included a requirement for the annual provision of a partnership Strategic Assessment, including analysis in relation to problems of crime and disorder and substance misuse. Footnotes # Public Technology Inc. (October 2003) National GIS Survey Results: 2003 Survey on the use of GIS Technology in Local Government http://www.geo-one-stop.gov/docs/survey/GIS_Survey_Report_Final_Nov03.pdf (PDF) References * Osborne, Deborah and Susan Wernicke (2003) Introduction to Crime Analysis: Basic Resources for Criminal Justice Practice. Haworth Press. ISBN 0-7890-1868-3 External links *International Association of Crime Analysts *Massachusetts Association of Crime Analysts *Northwest Regional Crime Analysts Network *Guidance on the UK National Intelligence Model 2005 *UK Home Office Partnership Mini Site *UK National Policing Improvement Agency Category:Law enforcement techniques Category:Criminology